BLEACHXOurworld Crossover!
by aodangel-39
Summary: NO SUMMARY PPLZ!SORRIEZ!


** BleachXOurworld Crossover**

** AODAngel:Title pretty murch explains it!**

** Chapter 1: Hollow attack and Grimmjow!The hero?! ****Mypov:Aw man I cant believe that there wont be any more Bleach manga until next month!I soooo can't wait that long!Oh,woopsies!I forgot to tell you who I am!My name is Jackie Hoshia,I'm 5'10 which is pretty tall,I'm 14 years old,my eyes are a mix of sterling silver and aqua blue,I have hip-length bluish-red hair which makes it look purple,I love animals,anime,drawing,listening to music,and reading.I also love wearing baggy clothes and hoodies because they're really comfortable!That pretty much sums up my character!Oh wait!Gursh I forgot some personality traits!I kinda tend to get short tempers when I'm feeling down or whatever,Im independent which means that I live by myself,and I do not have any friends because I'm a loner and they think I'm a freak because of how I look and TO TEH STORY PLOT!Right now school had just let out and I was walking to my motorcycle holding my decorated backpack when a bunch of seniors came up out of nowhere,looking all tough but I knew that they were all bark and no ,they couldn't even scare away a squirrel!"Hey there Jackal..." The shortest one and also the team leader said sneering up at me said while cracking his fists getting ready for the shortest fight in his life!Pun intended pplz! I just looked at him before making my ominous aura come out.I just tilted my head which made my hair cover up most of my face,mainly my eyes and smiled my famous phsycopathic smile which made them back away just a little bit,trying to hide their fear."Oi,you're in the way."I said with sickly sweet malice in my voice."Could you move out of the way please?" I almost had to guys looked like they were about to piss their one of the other guys following the midget tried to act tough."Shut your trap you piece of trash!"He threw a punch at me,which I caught easily.I just smiled even wider showing my canine-like teeth and twisted his arm making him scream in pain."Try that again and I'll rip your arm off,punk."I kicked him into the rest of them making them fall over,doubling in pain."Mess with me again and I'll make sure none of you wake up from a coma I'm about to give you." They all ran off like their pants were on fire.I got onto my motorcycle and drove away,laughing all the way home.I turned off my motorcycle and parked it in the garage and then unlocked my front door,only to be met by my two furry friends,the only ones I biggest and oldest one was an albino tiger that I've had ever since I was 5 years name was Yuki,meaning snow or something in that pounced on me,making me fall down on my butt which hurt badly but I was used to lion cub,Jumper came over,licking my face.I had saved him from some hunter who mistaked him as a target because he was blind in one eye and color blind in the other was really hyper,hence his was the complete opposite of was calm,at most times,quiet,and also ,she is!I could be watching tv and she turns the channel like a normal person,except for the animal/paw I could need help in math and accidently say something like,"What is 5x5(yes I can be really slow at times!) and she would paw the floor 25 is so much smarter than on the only hand,...not so would run in circles chasing his tail,and then bite it accidently and that said I worked on my homework at 4PM and finished by and Jumper were getting hungry so I made them a lot of fish and some milk to drink and made myself a small burger with some herbal I washed the dishes and took a relaxing bath I headed to my big ol' den/room where I usually slept.I set my alarm for school and went to sleep with Jumper snuggled up beside me and Yuki on her own was around midnight when I woke to some kind of messed up scream that was way to close to and Jumper woke up as started shaking and hid under the covers(Yeah he's a coward but he's only a cub so sue meh)while Yuki growled threatingly.I took out my steel bat from under my bed and held onto it tightly.**_**It sounded way too much like a hollow from Bleach!**_** I thought while peeking out the window just a tiny ,a bright red eye was looking at me,and I stared back for a couple of seconds before slowly backing up and grabbing Jumper from the covers before I silently ushered a resistant Yuki and quietly went down the stairs.I didnt even make it to the third step because I accidently stepped onto Jumper's squeeky was soooo not good!It had to make the loudest noise right then and there!**_**Oh CRAP!**_** The hollow's loud screaming started again right after that which made all 3 of us kind of glared at a sorry looking Jumper before running down the didnt even make it to the last step before the whole left side of my house was destroyed,making me fall and nearly splitting my head wide open.I made sure that Yuki and Jumper were okay before jumping up and holding onto my steel bat even tighter making my knuckles white.I ran out of the opening of my now destroyed home with Yuki and Jumper following closely.I looked around carefully and cautiously but didnt see it.**_**He's not on either sides of me or up so that means......OH NO!**_** I spun around to warn my bestest friends but the ground suddenly started shaking and a very large pale-boney hand wrapped itself around my whole body,making it hard to breath and get suddenly lifted into the air along with the rest of the body coming up from the ground as and Jumper were nowhere in sight so I assumed that they were hiding ,its head came resembled a monkey face while the rest of the body looked like a spider,but instead of pointy legs it had hands.(It's a hollow spider-monkey!LOL)I tried to get free even though it was pointless,but it was pushing me toward its mouth with its mouth wide open.I couldnt breathe because it kept tightening its grip on me.I was growing unconsious from the lack of air,but before I passed out,a white shirt,poofy pants,and blue hair came into was a guy as far as I could tell who simply looked at me before smirking and that was all I saw before I lost consiousness. ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: I could hear yelling and meows of worriness when I came back from the dead.(HA!Take that Edward whatever-your-middle-name-is Cullen!)Metaphorically."You idiot!---Could've at least--falling!"**__**Malevoice1 said."I still---saved her you----!"Malevoice2 replied."You guys please----she'll wake up!"Femalevoice1 said.I slowly opened my eyes only to close them quickly because of the brightness."Ugh...explode the sun quickly before I die from happy thoughts....." I else had become quiet and when I opened my eyes again I immediately was greeted by Jumper and Yuki who had the nerve to pounce my newly injured stomach."Ack!Get off me you 2 before I kick your--!" I stopped yelling when I noticed about 5 other people in the same room looking at me."Uhhhh.....Hi?" I was immediately greeted by 2 women who resembled sisters,both having orange hair,gray eyes,and extra early blooming.(I'll give anyone who knows an answer a cookie to join the dark side!:3)"Hi!" The older one said."Are you feeling any better miss?" The smaller one said."Um,yeah I guess..."I trailed off."Oh!Silly me!I'm Orihime Inoue!"**_**O-Orihime Inoue?!Like from Bleach?!No,no way probably just a coincidence..."**_** "Im Rangiku Matsumoto!"Rangiku said all giggly and ,flirter...."Over there is Ichigo,--" I cut her off."Who names their kid strawberry?" Blue haired man laughed with Rangiku and Orihime while **_**Ichigo**_** fumed."Urusai!" "Anyways,that's Grimmjow and finally is Toshiro!" "Captain Hitsugaya!" "R-Right!""Im Jackie Hoshia." I said sitting up after pushing my two furballs off me."And these two are Yuki and Jumper."I said while pointing to them."Kawaii!(Cute!)My stomach chose that time to painfully growl loudly.I blushed embarrased while looking down and mumbling shut up to my stomach."Ah,you're hungry!I'll go make something to eat!"Orihime said,with Rangiku happily following,offering assistance.**_**I wonder if I should tell them...**_** Luckily Toshiro did that for me."Oi,Jackie-san,do you know where we are?"He asked walking to me and then sat down beside me."Well....."(I aint goin to explain it 2 lazy for it!Just put your imagination tah work slackers!)"...and that pretty much sums it up."I finished,all the while scratching Jumper behind the ear making him purr very !"Ah!" I turned to Grimmjow and tryingly bowed to him."Arigoto!"(Thank you!)I looked back up just turned his head and slighty smirked."The food's ready!"Orihime came back in along with Rangiku holding some plates with....I wouldn't exactly call it food,but it was close enough....I hope."Here!Try it!"She handed me a plate and I thanked her.I picked up a small piece to taste it and inched it towards my and Orihime were anxiously waiting while the guys were warning me with signs.I put it in my mouth and chewed,then swallowed.I wasn't bad."It tastes like a mix of sushi and ice cream!It's good!" "Arigoto!" I think Jumper and Yuki only heard sushi because they got in my face and looked expectedly with **_**'those'**_** eyes."What?Ah!" I gave them each a small piece to see if they liked it and next thing I know my plate's gone.I stared at my now visible hands confusedly."Ehhh?" I looked over at them and glared when Jumper hiccuped.I mumbled incoherent things and crossed my laughed and handed me another plate since the guys didnt want all talked and laughed and all in all comfy air,until I stopped and paled."Jackie-chan?Daijobou?"(What's wrong?)"I just remembered....Were my motorcycle and backpack safe?" "You mean that black motorcycle and colorful backpack?Yes,they got here safely."Ichigo answered."Phew..."  
**


End file.
